1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle provided with a clutch release lever.
2. Description of Background Art
A clutch release mechanism of a motorcycle is known wherein a clutch release lever attached to a crankcase is turned via a cable linked with a clutch operational lever to release a clutch. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8-177876 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-290640.
It is desired to arrange a cable extending from a clutch operational lever to a clutch release lever to be as short as possible and not to be bent as much as possible in order to keep a satisfactory operational feeling of the clutch operation lever.